The one who gets me over the other one
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: is Rachel just using him? Does he really care?
1. Chapter 1

Is Rachel just using him? Does he mind?

A Puck/Rachel fanfiction

Don't own anything

~*~

He was watching her sing again, he couldn't turn away and he caught himself doing that a lot. He had left his guitar in the auditorium and was going to go in a retrieve it when he heard that voice. That beautifully amazing voice. She was practicing her rendition of 'Defying Gravity' for what the Gleeks called a "diva-off" against Kurt. He couldn't see how she could lose; she was pouring her heart and soul into this song, as she did with every song she sang. Sure they had broken up. Rachel was in love with Finn, and Rachel assumed that he was in love with Quinn. Wrong. Noah Puckerman wasn't in love with Quinn at all; he was in love with the baby she was carrying inside of her. His baby. And unfortunately, he was also in love with that short-skirt, high-sock wearing know-it-all Gleek on that stage.

As he watched Rachel sing from backstage, he saw his guitar leaning against the railing. He reached out to grab it and just at that moment, Rachel had hit the most amazing note. He stared at her in awe. She was amazing. That was also the exact moment his guitar hit the floor with a deafening sound.

Rachel stopped singing and looker over at Noah.

"Sorry" Noah said picking up his guitar "I didn't want to disturb you. Just forgot my guitar Berry."

Rachel sighed. She looked a little stressed. "It's ok Puck. I was finished practicing anyways. I know this song like the back of my hand."

"Ok, well… If it means anything, you sounded really good. I mean, I doubt that Kurt could do better."

Rachel walked over to her backpack, pulling out her sweater. "Wont matter. Kurt is more popular than me. He'll win."

"Maybe not." Noah said, "umm, are you heading out?" He asked her. She nodded. "I'll walk you to your car. Not like I have football practice or anything."

Rachel nodded in understanding. Coach Tanaka had asked the guys to come back but Puck had refused. "ok thanks."

Together they walked out of the auditorium. "Don't you have to stop by your locker?" Rachel asked him.

"Why would I have to go to my locker?"

"Don't you have a bag? You know, with books and homework in it?"

"I'm not really a books and homework kind of guy Berry. You know that."

"But you're not playing football anymore. Have you thought about what you're going to do after highschool?"

Noah wasn't really sure if Rachel was just making small talk, or if she was really concerned about it. For now, he was going to go with the latter. "I dunno. I haven't really thought about it."

"well, you really should."

Together they made their way to the parking lot, "which one is your car?" He asked.

"Umm, its at the back. You really don't have to walk me, its fine." Rachel said.

Puck raised an eyebrow and continued to walk to the back of the parking lot. He stopped short. He knew exactly what can was hers. Her white car had been completely stained with purple, blue and pink slushie.

"What the hell?" Noah said, walking over to the car. "Who did this?" Sure he had thrown slushies in Rachels face, but he had never known what car was hers.

Rachel opened her trunk, watching slushie drip from it. She looked over to the football field. The football team, including Finn were all watching and laughing. Normally, Rachel would never cry over anything slushie related but Finn knew which car was hers. He had done this to her. And that hurt her more than anything.

"I'm going to kill him." She heard Noah mutter.

Rachel chased after him, "Noah, please. It's not worth it. Lets just get out of here. Please." She whispered to him, "please, get me out of here."

Noah smiled to himself. Finn had just done him a huge favor.

END CHAPTER

So, that's kind of the teaser first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel sat in the passenger seat of Noah's truck, trying to keep her emotions in check. Noah had made a couple of calls and was going to have Rachel's car driven to a car wash and she would be able to pick it up in the morning. Rachel was very grateful. "Umm, where do you want to go?" Noah asked her.

"My dads are out of town. Can you just take me home?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thank you" she whispered.

When they were about half way to Rachel's house Noah spoke again, "did you see the look on Finns face when he saw you leave with me. I never knew someone could go from laughing to pissed off so fast." Noah was trying to make her feel better.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well… I guess that's good." Rachel's face fell.

Noah noticed this. His face fell as well. Why couldn't she see that Finn was no good for her. Finn didn't deserve her. No like he deserved Rachel Berry either. He just wanted her to be happy.

Unfortunately, his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he just had to ask. "What do you see in that douche anyways?"

Rachel turned to him, "isn't he your best friend?"

Noah shrugged, "doesn't matter. He shouldn't have done that to you."

"You used to."

"And I'm sorry about that." He pulled up in front of her house. "Here we are."

Rachel looked out the windshield of Noah's truck. Noah was right. Finn was a douche and he was with Quinn. She had a decision to make.

She turned to Noah. "Will you come inside?" Rachel bit her lip, waiting for his response.

"Of course." He answered, shutting off the engine. He got out and ran over to the passenger side, opening the door to let Rachel out.

The truck was high up and Rachel couldn't tell what had come over her but she turned to face Noah, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard. Today was the day she was going to stop pining over Finn.

Puck pulled away from Rachel, his hands on her thighs. "As much as I would love to run my hands further up this skirt right now, your neighbors would probably call the cops." He whispered in her ear.

Rachel quickly grabbed her packback and hopped out of the car and pulled Noah towards the front door.

Remembering exactly where he was going, Noah backed Rachel all the way through the house and up to her bedroom, kissing her the whole way. Thrown on the stairs were his leather jacket and her sweater as he backed her into the bedroom and to the bed. Together they fell onto the soft pink comforter.

Rachel smiled at him; flipping him over so she could gain some control over the situation. She knelt above him; her short skirt riding higher and higher up her milky thighs. And those milky thighs were exactly where Noah was going to rest his hands.

She placed her delicate fingers on the top button of her blouse and Noah's breath caught in his throat. This was really going to happen. He watched, never blinking as she finished with her shirt. God she was beautiful

He watched as she peeled off her blouse, throwing it onto the floor. He only had seconds to admire her breasts and tight tummy before his lips assaulted his own.

She kissed his fiercely and with an intense desperation. He kissed her back just as fiercely. She moved her hands down his chiseled chest to his pant. Noah was in heaven.

Noah was in heaven until his brain got involved. Rachel was vulnerable right now. She was desperately trying to forget Finns betrayal; even if it meant thinking irrationally. She probably didn't want to lose her virginity tonight and didn't want her to regret anything.

By this time Rachel had removed his belt and was unzipping his fly. Noah sighed and swore to himself. He caught Rachel's hands in his pinning them at her sides.

"Noah… What's wrong?"

"Rachel… I can't do this… with you."

Ever the perfectionist, Rachel asked, "was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not. You were great. Trust me." She looked at him intently, "I can't believe I'm going to say this"

"Say what?"

"We should have never broken up Rach."

"We would never have worked out. We liked other people."

"No. You like another person Rachel. You still do and I don't want to be the one you use to try and get over him or get back at him or whatever the hell you're trying to do."

Rachel got off of Noah slowly, picking up her shirt from the floor. "I think you should leave Noah."

"Rache-"

"Please." She whispered harshly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "leave."

END CHAPTER


End file.
